Loses
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Ray’s dyeing and Kai turns to an unexpected love


Possible one-shot. Yaoi Kai/Ray Kai/Tyson  
  
Summary - Ray's dyeing and Kai turns to an unexpected love Rating - R for a good reason. Death fic  
  
Loses  
  
Beep.beep.beep Kai looked at the heart monitor. Ray's usual strong heart beat was irregular. There were tubes all round, keeping him alive, however, Kai knew that it was hopeless. Ray was dead and it was pointless to keep the machine on since Ray would never wake up. No more would Kai wake to see Ray beautiful amber eyes in the morning, no longer would they be able to train and complament each other. Ray was dead plain and simple. A tear rolled down Kai's cheek's smuging his blue paint on his cheeks. Kai brushed the tears away smuging the paint even more. Kai got up to wash he face. When he cam back he saw Ray slowly open his eyes. Kai rushed over to him. "Ray your going to pull through" Kai told his love with so much happiness in his tone that if Tyson was there he would have been shocked since Kai hardly showed such emotion. "Kai.I.know.I'm.not.going.to.pull.through.like.you...hope. I'm.know.my.time.is.limited.I..just..want.you.to..not.give.up.and.remain..st rong.for.the..sake..of..the.team. Don't..waste..your.life..by..grieving.and.don't.ever.forget.the good times.we.shared." Ray told Kai. Like his heart beat his speech had been irregular and it had taken a lot out of him that now Ray was asleep. Kai kissed Ray's hand. "I promise" Kai replied. Kai sat back down on the chair and fell asleep. Sadly when Kai awoke Ray was ice cold and Kai knew that Ray was defenatly dead. Tears rapidly rolled down and out of his eyes. He could not stop. The only person he had ever loved was dead. Kai watched as the doctors took his body away. Everyone looked at him with fake sympathy. The only one who was truly sympathetic was Tyson. On the day of Ray's funeral everyone team they had encountered had come. There was the All Starz, the Majestics, the White Tigers, the Saint Shields and the Demolition Boys. All of them told Kai that Ray in a better place but it didn't make him feel any better. Kai felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. "Look Kai. Ray was a good friend as well as a team-mate. We will all miss him and I'm sure that we will never forget him or what he didn't for the BladeBreakers. I know that you will certainly not forget him, however, try and move on and be happy because Ray would not want you to stay like you are forever" Tyson advised. Tears began to roll down Kai's cheeks. He turned to face Tyson and he smiled for the first time since Ray's death. "Your right Tyson" Kai smiled and placed his arm round Tyson. "Ray will be missed and he will never be forgotten. After all he's still here in our hearts. You know Tyson before Ray died he told me to be happy and remember the good time we shared together" Kai announced. Tyson smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Ands that's what I'm going to do" Kai continued kissing Tyson on the lips. Tyson kissed him back pressing his body against Kai.'s. "You know this is going to be the start of the lovely relationship" Tyson procliamed when their lips had parted. Kai nodded.  
  
A year later  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tyson asked his lover. It had been a year since Ray's death and in that time Kai and Tyson had began to date and so had Max and Emily. A few months after the funeral, Emily had decided to come and live in Japan and soon after started going out with Max. It was a beautiful relationship. "Sure Tyson. I want to" Kai answered and took his love's hand in his and they walked to Ray's grave. Oince they got there Tyson kissed Kai. "Look if you want to be alone I'll wait for you at the gates" Tyson told Kai who nodded. Tyson respected Kai's descion and walked away. Kai knelt by the grave. "Ray I miss you so much. I just want you to know that I have found happiness with Tyson and that you'll always be in my heart now and forever" Kai whispered. Kai got up on his feet and smiled. "Good bye Ray. May you rest in peace" Kai continued and walked away. "Are you alright?" Tyson asked. Kai wrapped his arms round Tyson and whispered in his ear. "Sure am. Now lets get back" Kai replied. Linking arms they walked back to their apartment. Little did they know that Ray's spirit had been watching then. "I'm glad your happy Kai. Look after Tyson and we will be together again" Ray spirit said before vanishing.  
  
Authors Note - hope you liked this. I was feeling a little morbid and felt like doing this fic. Plz review and tell me if you want more chapters and plz give me ideas. 


End file.
